1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel an apparatus having the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, LCDs are becoming the main stream of displaying technology, and are being extensively applied to various electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a digital camera, a computer screen, a notebook screen and the like.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of pixels of a conventional LCD panel. The conventional LCD panel comprises m data lines D″1˜D″m and n scan lines G″1˜G″n. The scan lines cross the data lines, and a pixel (not indicated) is defined by two neighboring data lines and two neighboring scan lines crossing the two neighboring data lines. A thin film transistor (not indicated) and a liquid crystal capacitor (not indicated) are disposed in each of the pixel.
Generally speaking, the data signals transmitted on the data lines (D″1˜D″m) are classified into positive polarity data signals and negative polarity data signals with respect to a reference voltage, which is the common voltage (Vcom). A data signal having a voltage higher than the common voltage Vcom is called a positive polarity data signal, and a data signal having a voltage lower than the common voltage Vcom is called a negative polarity data signal. There is no difference between the display effects of a grey scale value when it is represented by a positive polarity data signal and a negative polarity data signal.
Liquid crystal molecules are characterized in that their rotation character will be destroyed if the direction of an electrical field applied to two ends of them is not changed over a long period of time. That means, the liquid crystal molecules will no longer rotate in response to the change of the electrical field, let apart the different gray scales that are expected to be generated. In order to retain their rotation character, the electrical field applied to them must be reversed so that the liquid crystal molecules will invert at scheduled time intervals. Hence, the industry has developed various driving methods to invert the liquid crystal molecules, such as the dot inverse method.
However, the conventional driving method is to keep changing the polarity of the data voltage transmitted on the data line so as to invert the liquid crystal molecules. The frequently switched polarity of the data voltage will increase the power consumption of the LCD panel, resulting in a waste of resources.